Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device for performing certain functions, for example, reading and writing information. Oftentimes, computer systems utilize protocols, for example, the Internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI) protocol to enable data transfer from one computing system to another or from one computing system to or from a storage system across a network. Continuous efforts are being made to improve communication between computing systems and devices.